<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>danganronpa one shots by 1kokichi_kokichi_panta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958676">danganronpa one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kokichi_kokichi_panta/pseuds/1kokichi_kokichi_panta'>1kokichi_kokichi_panta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Multi, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kokichi_kokichi_panta/pseuds/1kokichi_kokichi_panta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>danganronpa one shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kokichi x Saihara</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi was walking in the halls when he saw Shuichi. “Shuichi-Kun! ~,” he said as Shuichi looked at him and smiled. “Hello Kokchi,” Shuichi said as he walked over to kokchi and put his hand on Kochi’s head. Shuichi smiled at him, “so what are you up to?” he asked as Kokchi looked at him “I am doing nothing just walking around the campus that's all,” he said as Shuichi smiled and walked off back to his dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww shuichi-kun~,” Kokchi said as Shuichi looked back. “yes Kokchi?” he said as he walked back to him. Kokchi said that it was nothing but Shuchi knew better then that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Shuichi heard Kokchi in his room crying. “Kokchi?! What's the matter?!” Shuichi yelled, as Kokchi ran to the drawer and hid something in it. “n-nothing is wrong, I’m fine!” he lied as he opened the door for Shuichi to see him. When Kokchi opened the door, Shuichi felt like Kokchi was crying all last night. Shuichi pulled  Kokchi into a hug “..Kokchi show me your arm..” Shuichi said as Kokchi tensed up when he asked “w-why?” Kokchi said as Shuichi looked at him in the eyes “please Kokchi I don’t want you to get hurt please just show me,” Shuichi said as Kokchi pulled up his white sleeve and when he did Shuichi covered his mouth “Kokchi w-why” Shuichi said as blood fell from Kokchi’s arm and falling down onto the floor. Shuichi hugged Kokchi as Kokchi was crying “i-i'm so s-sorry,” Kokchi said as Shuichi said nothing back.         </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “just don’t try anything….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>